Rescue Me
by Criala
Summary: Orochimaru and Madara are both after a girl with a Kekkei Genkai they want. Who will get her first?
1. Rescue Me

Title Credit: Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel.

Here's the first chapter of my new Itachi Uchiha story.  
I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Misaki and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru... I've just obtained some information that could be vital to your research..." Kabuto stated, walking into Orochimaru's room.

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked, a wicked smirk slowly coming to his face.

"Yes. In the Land of Waves, there is a girl. Misaki Gotou. It's said that she has a Kekkei Genkai that would be very important to your research." Kabuto replied, smirking.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru's tongue slid out and over his lip before slithering back into his mouth. "What are we waiting for then?"

xXx

"Itachi..." A figure stepped out of the shadows, clad in a hooded black cloak with red clouds on it. The infamous Akatsuki cloak. The figure also wore an orange swirled mask on his face.

Emotionless black eyes trailed over to the masked man, not saying anything to him.

"I need you to go get a girl for me... Misaki Gotou. In the Land of Waves. She will be of use to me." He told him.

"What use would a normal girl be to you, Madara?" Itachi asked coolly.

"She has a Kekkei Genkai that will be an asset to me..." Madara explained. "I've gotten word that Orochimaru wants her too... Do try to get her before he does. If you don't, just take her from him."

Itachi said nothing, only disappearing a few seconds later.

xXx

A teenage girl, whom appeared to be about sixteen, was walking through the woods in The Land of Waves. She was on her way back home from shopping, the paper bag hanging off of her left arm evidence of that. Where she lived was just a little cabin in the woods. She lived by herself, so it didn't need to be any bigger than it was. Her lightish brown hair just barely fell down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she had purple eyes. A simple, white thin strapped sundress adorned her body.

She unlocked and opened the front door, closing it behind her. As she was turning around to place the bag on a table that was nearby, a hand covered by a cloth slipped over her mouth. A muffled gasp came from her mouth, her hands flying up to tug at the hand around her mouth, and only a few seconds later, her body went limb. Her arms fell to her sides, and the bag slipped from her arm, crashing to the floor.

xXx

Only a short time later, Itachi had arrived at the girl's house. The door had been left slightly ajar, so he nudged it opened further and took a step inside. He spotted the fallen grocery bag with the contents spilled on the floor. So, Orochimaru had gotten to her first. Though, it was expected due to the ajar door. Onto his hideout then... It wouldn't be very hard to get her from him.

xXx

It wasn't too long later that the girl was coming to, groaning groggily.

"Ah, she's finally waking up." She heard an unfamiliar male voice say.

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw an older man with long black hair and weird snakelike eyes. Standing beside him was a man, though he looked younger than the other man, with grey hair and glasses. She jumped slightly, and tried to move back, but the restraints on the chair prevented her from doing so.

The man with the black hair approached her and reached out, taking a hold of her chin. He turned her head this way and that way, observing her face from every angle. "My, my. Aren't you a pretty little thing, Misaki? And you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I am Orochimaru."

She could practically feel her skin crawling beneath his fingers. It took all of her will power to keep from shuddering and telling him not to touch her. But she wasn't sure how he would react if she did that, if it would irritate him or not. There were millions of ways that he could possibly react. So, for now, she was going to try not to aggravate him.

He smirked and let his tongue slip out of his mouth, sliding it up her cheek.

A surprised gasp left her mouth, and her face scrunched up in absolute disgust, pressing back into the chair, jerking her face as far away as she could.

Orochimaru chuckled and stepped back from her, turning to the grey haired man. "Kabuto, you can now begin the preparations."

"Right away, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto pushed his glasses up, an evil glint in his eyes, before he left.

Not long after Kabuto left, Orochimaru followed suit and left Misaki alone, still strapped to the chair.

She sighed softly, under her breath, glancing around the rooms he was in. It looked like some sort of bedroom. Probably that Orochimaru guy's room... Her skin crawled and she shuddered at the mere thought of that... Man? Thing? Whatever he was, he scared her. Not only him, but that guy with the glasses, Kabuto or something like that, did as well.

Her purple eyes trailed down to the straps that held her wrists to the arms of the chair. She tried to move her legs and found that she couldn't move them either. They were also bound to the chair. It felt like rope that was around her ankles.

There wasn't a way for her to escape on her own. She wasn't trained for these kinds of situations. She wasn't trained for anything. She wasn't a shinobi.

Another sigh escaped her lips. All she could do now was wait for Orochimaru and Kabuto to come back. Just what did they want her for anyways? She cringed, as she thought of the possibilities of why they would.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the only door to the room open. Slowly, she glanced up to see it had been Orochimaru who had come in. Her eyes narrowed at him.

He chuckled. "Everything is ready for you, my dear."

"What...?" She muttered, blinking a little.

A positively evil, wicked smirk etched onto his features. "You'll see find out." He took a couple of steps towards her, but before he got any further, shouts from within the hideout could be heard.

Only seconds later, Kabuto burst into the room, panting slightly. "Lord Orochimaru!"

"What is going on, Kabuto?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Itachi Uchiha... He's here!" Kabuto replied.

"Itachi?!" The snakelike man hissed, his eyes widening before they narrowed.

"He's put everyone under a Genjutsu." Kabuto informed him. "It won't be long before he gets here."

"Why is he here?!" Orochimaru wandered under his breath. "What could he possibly want?!"

"The girl." An emotionless voice from the door way spoke.

Kabuto's, Orochimaru's and Misaki's heads all snapped in the direction where the voice came from.

"You really think I'd let you take her?" Orochimaru twisted his head to the side, smiling eerily.

"You think you could stop me?" Itachi inquired.

Orochimaru didn't reply to that, instead he spoke to Kabuto. "Get her out of here! He can't get her."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto nodded and rushed to the chair she was strapped to. "You're coming with me." He hastily unstrapped her wrists and untied her ankles, snatching her up none too gently before disappearing.

"You think I won't find her?" Itachi asked, head tilting to the side a little, slightly amused.

"I won't let you get by me." Orochimaru smirked.

"That will be easy." Itachi said.

"So you think! I've got you!" Orochimaru cackled, two giant snakes slithered up and around Itachi's body, immobilizing him. Tighter and tighter they wrapped around his body, but Itachi didn't try to move even an inch. "Kill him!"

The snakes obeyed their master, squeezing Itachi as hard as they could. But Itachi began to disperse into many different crows, the image of him disappearing as the crows appeared.

"What?!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Who's got who now?" Itachi's voice came from behind him.

Orochimaru craned his neck around, Itachi right behind him. But, he made the mistake of looking at his eyes. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan was activated.

"Tsukuyomi." He said.

After the word left his mouth, Orochimaru was thrust into an inverted world. He was tied up on a large cross with many different Itachis surrounding him, all armed with swords.

"Seventy-two hours of torture starts now." One of the Itachi, standing directly in front of Orochimaru, said.

Then, taking turns, all of the different Itachis started stabbing Orochimaru numerously for what felt to be a few days.

"Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left."

xXx

Meanwhile, Kabuto was already out of the hideout, and running as fast as he could, Misaki firmly and roughly against his chest.

"Let me go!" She said, pushing against his chest with her hands, but that only caused him to tighten his hold on her. She whimpered slightly at his death grip. That was more than likely going to leave a couple bruises later on.

"Stop struggling so much!" He demanded.

"I will when you let go of me." She retorted, squirming about in his arms.

Kabuto went to say something, eyes narrowing darkly at her, when he stopped in his tracks, landing on a tree branch.

Misaki groaned in discomfort as her forehead slammed into his collarbone.

"Hand her over." That same emotionless voice from moments before said.

She rubbed her forehead, turning her head to see the man from earlier, Itachi Uchiha, ahead of them.

"Like I'd give her to you that easily." Kabuto smirked.

Itachi didn't reply to what Kabuto said, staying silent as he watched him for a couple minutes. Then he disappeared from sight.

Kabuto remained calm, though he was panicking a little in his mind, because what was more dangerous? Being able to see Itachi? Or not being able to see him?

Misaki blinked, staring at the spot where Itachi had been standing. She found herself wondering if she'd be safer with him, than with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She really didn't want to find out what the "preparations" Orochimaru had mentioned before were. Though, she had a feeling they weren't going to be something good.

"That's the best the 'great' Itachi Uchiha can do?" Kabuto scoffed, smirking. "Disappear into thin air? Wow. So amazing."

A slight chuckle was heard from within the surround area. "You are already trapped in my Genjutsu."

"What?!" Kabuto held up one hand, shifting Misaki onto one arm, all of his fingers folding onto his palm except his index and middle fingers. "Release!"

Sure enough, the scene before him melted away. Misaki was no longer in his arms, but beside Itachi, who was now standing on a branch in front of Kabuto.

Misaki blinked once again, at suddenly being next to him. Relief spread through her body though, at being away from Kabuto. He was just as creepy as Orochimaru.

She gulped softly, when she looked down, now just noticing how high they were in the air and unconsciously grabbed the side of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, moving a bit closer to the man. Heights had always been an almost deathly fear of hers. She hated high places with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

Itachi paid her no mind, keeping his eyes on Kabuto.

Kabuto clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "But when did you..."

"You didn't even notice, did you?" Itachi asked, pursuing his lips, before a slight smirk graced his lips. "Disappearing like that wasn't just for show. Your guard was dropped for a split second, but that was enough time for me to cast it on you."

Kabuto growled lowly, using his middle finger to push his glasses up, eyes glinting dangerously. His eyes shifted from Itachi to the teenage girl beside him.

Misaki shuddered under his gaze, making her momentarily forget her fear of heights and shrunk a little closer to Itachi without realizing it. To say the look in his eyes was evil would not even be close to describing it. Oh no, not even close to evil. It was borderline psychopath.

The look Kabuto gave Itachi didn't even phase him.

"You're not going to win..." Kabuto said, let out a few evil chuckles, smirking.

"I've got the girl. It looks like I already did." Itachi retorted.

Kabuto's smirk dropped, shooting a deadly glare to the Akatsuki member, which he returned with an emotionless expression. "Not for long."

Misaki glanced up at Itachi, after shivering from seeing the glare Kabuto shot him. How could he not even flinch at the looks and glares Kabuto could give? She slowly turned her gaze back to Kabuto, gulping. He scared, no terrified, her to no end.

"We'll see about that." Itachi mused. Then he snatched Misaki up with one arm, and darted off.

Misaki yelped, arms latching around his neck out of reflex, eyes snapping shut so there wasn't a chance of her looking down.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" She asked him softly.

"That's not of importance." He replied.

She was starting to wonder if being with him was going to be better than being stuck with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She concluded that it would be. Who knew what they were going to do with her? Wherever Itachi was taking her had to be better than Orochimaru.


	2. Dance With The Devil

Title Credit: Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

Here's the second chapter.  
Hope you all enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Misaki and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

Misaki yawned a little, finding herself starting to doze a bit while Itachi was heading to... Wherever it was he was heading. Her head kind of just dropped against his shoulder.

Itachi spared a glance at her when he felt the weight on his shoulder, but he almost immediately went back to looking ahead of himself.

She was out of it, and had been for a while, by the time Itachi reached the main hideout of the many different ones.

It was probably better that she wasn't awake for the trip, since it wasn't known what Madara wanted with her yet. In the rare cause that she even got out of the hideout and no one was supposed to go after her, she wouldn't be able to find her way back.

Itachi had made it there in good time, even with having to carry her dead weight as he ran. Though, she didn't weigh too much.

Once inside, Itachi paused to glance down at the still dozing girl. She needed to be awake to see Madara.

He shook his shoulder, which her head was still rested against, to wake her up.

It didn't work right away. But, after a minute or two of movement beneath her head, she groaned. She blinked a little, looking around groggily before rubbing her eyes a little. This didn't feel like her bed, and it was warm, more so than a bed would be. This place was dark, and appeared to be made in the side of a mountain. Just where was she exactly?

When she looked up, her eyes met a pair of weird red ones with black dots. She blinked, blushing slightly as she now remembered who he was and why she was with him. He'd taken her from that strange, snakelike man, Orochimaru and his creepy little henchman, Kabuto. The thought of those two made her want to shudder. They were just a litte bit on the insane and creepy side. Okay, not a little bit. A lot. on the insane and creepy side. She certainly didn't want to encounter either of them ever again.

Itachi said nothing to her, as he placed her on her feet beside him. Then, he started off in a random direction. When he didn't hear her footsteps behind him, he paused and turned to look back at her.

She was standing in the same spot, glancing around. But, after getting a good look at the place, she gulped softly and quickly scurried after him. She certainly didn't want to be left alone here. This place gave her the creeps, and who knew just what kind of things inhabited this place? Something, though she had no idea what, could jump out and attack her at any given moment.

Itachi fixed his gaze ahead of him once more, and proceeded in his walking.

Misaki kept close to his side, always glancing around nervously. She had no idea who this guy was, only that his name was Itachi Uchiha. But, he was the best and closest thing she had to protection right now if something was lurking around and decided that she looked like a good, tasty treat or a victim.

Itachi paid her no mind, except to glance at her every once and a while to make sure she was still there, so he didn't have to go track her down. The girl would have easily gotten lost if she strayed too far away, and probably would have run into one of the other members. That most likely wouldn't end well for her.

Her gaze never stayed on one spot as the two of them continued walking. This place was seriously weird. Not even any of the people they passed by looked relatively normal to her.

This one man they passed by, she's assuming it was a man because she wasn't quite sure what he was, was a green, half black and half white plant man type thing. He was strange... Very strang indeed. She really didn't enjoy the way he looked at her. Like she was a peice of meat. And not in a checking her out way either. In a you look good enough to eat, I want to eat you way. She could have swear she saw him drool a little too.

And that was when she shuddered, stiffly stood up straight as she scooted slightly closer to the man walking beside her and looked straight ahead, not once looking back. That was another person... Thing... On her list of people she didn't want to run into alone or at all.

She wanted to ask where they were going, since they'd been walking for what felt like an hour but was probably no more than ten or fifteen minutes. But, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't answer her, since he hadn't told her where they were going before she'd dozed off. So, there wasn't a point to ask where they were going now.

But, maybe if she asked something else, he'd give her an answer. She wouldn't know until she tried. What else to ask though? Hmm... She thought for a moment, to try to find a question he'd answer. After a couple more minutes of thought, she decided to speak.

"Umm..." She bit her lip lightly. Umm. That's what she came up with? Umm? That was real brilliant. Well, at least she could see if he'd acknowledge it.

Itachi turned his head slightly in her direction, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How much longer until we get to where you're taking me?" She asked softly, fiddling with her fingers.

He debated answering her or not for a moment. But, he decided to so she wouldn't ask him again.

"Not long." It was short and emotionless, as usual.

"Oh... Okay." She murmured, purple eyes dropping to the ground.

The rest of the walk was silent. Misaki didn't ask anymore questions or try to make conversation with him at all. It was obvious that he wasn't going to talk, and she wasn't going to push him to. Even though he seemed to be the safest person she had at the moment, he was still a bit intimidating. Alright. He was very intimidating.

Her gaze had stayed on the ground until they stepped into a room with more light. She lifted her head and looked around curiously. It didn't appear to be anything different than the rest of the place, from what she'd seen.

"So, this is her?" An unknown, male voice suddenly spoke.

She jumped slightly, scooting behind Itachi some, startled by the sudden voice. Her eyes darted to where she heard the voice come from.

There was a man wearing the same kind of cloak that Itachi was wearing. He also had a weird orange mask on, with some kind of swirl design. Only his right eye could be seen from beneath the mask, the other one was covered.

He was sitting in a off white, chair that was made from some hard material. She couldn't tell, and she wasn't worried about it right now. What she was worried about... Was what that new man wanted. She got a bad feeling from him, even worse than one from Orochimaru. And that was saying something. The feeling she got from Orochimaru had been terrible. But, the one she got

from this man... It was a thousand times worse.

"This IS her, right?" The man asked again, not looking at Itachi, but at Misaki.

"Yes." Was all Itachi replied with, moving aside so she wasn't hidden behind him a little.

"Good, good." The man mused, stroking his chin lightly as he pushed himself up from the chair. Then, he proceeded down to where Misaki and Itachi were until he was right in front of them.

Misaki tried to sneak behind Itachi, but he just gave a look that said to stay put. She wasn't about to go against him. She knew he could easily take her out if he wanted to, so she stayed put, even though she really didn't want to. Who would want to in her position?

"Do you know why you're here, Misaki?" He asked, looking directly at her.

She stared at him, wide eyed. How did all of these creeps know her name? First Orochimaru... Then this guy. Just how did they know?

"O-Of course not." She answered.

How could she? She was suddenly grabbed by Orochimaru. Then rescued by Itachi and taken here. How was she supposed to know why she was grabbed?

"Would you like to?" He asked. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, even if you couldn't see it because of the mask.

Did she really want to know why? A part of her wasn't sure she did, but another part was curious to know why he wanted her. She was going to find out sooner or later why, so why not sooner? Get it over with it?

She nodded her head to his question, sparing a glance to Itachi before her eyes were back on the man.

"To start off, I'm Madara." He said.

Well, at least she had his name now. He wasn't just 'the man' anymore.

"And for the reason you're here..." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, you have something I want."

She blinked. What on earth would she have that he would want? "And what would that be?"

"A power that I want." He replied.

Her eyebrow quirked. What was this guy on? A power? "I don't have any kind of power." She told him.

He chuckled. "Oh yes you do... A power I really want."

"What is this power I supposedly have then?" She inquired.

"A Kekkei Genkai." Madara replied.

"A Kekkei Genkai?" She asked, confused. She really had no idea what a Kekkei Genkai was. It had never been mentioned around her before. Then again, the Land of Waves didn't have any shinobi of their own there.

"An inherited bloodline trait within a clan." Madara informed her.

She nodded her slowly. "And you think I have one?"

He chuckled. "I know you have one."

"How would you know that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have my ways..." He was getting irritated with the questions she was asking.

She didn't question him further about his 'ways' because, frankly, she didn't want to know what they were. Who knew what they would be with this guy? "What is this Kekkei Genkai then?"

Hmm. Finally. The question he'd been waiting for her to ask, instead of all those other useless questions. "Saigen."

"And what is Saigen?" She asked. She didn't really want to be talking to Madara. He gave her the creeps. But, how was she going to find out what this supposed Kekkei Genkai of her's was if she didn't? Apparently, he was the only one who knew about it or what it was.

"It has revival abilities." He said. "I don't know the full extent of its powers or what it can do, but nonetheless, it's something I want to have in my arsenal."

"Revival abilities? So I could bring back the dead?" She asked, trying to get her head wrapped around this. It was having a hard time sinking into her brain, suddenly finding out this information. She didn't know if she should trust Madara. But if she had these abilities, there was no doubt that he'd force it out of her to prove it existed.

Another useless question. It wasted time. Time that could be spent mastering her skills. But, he supposed, in a way, these questions needed to be asked. Well, at least in her mind they did. If it was upto him, she would already be out, working on getting Saigen to work. "Yes. I want to use your powers to my advantage."

She bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't try to push him. But, he was just expecting her to let him use her like a toy as he saw fit. That wasn't alright with her. "And if I refuse?"

A smirk creeped onto Madara's face, beneath his mask and a dark chuckle escaped the confines of his throat. "Refuse? You don't have a choice here. I'm not giving you one. Understand?"

Biting her lip again, she nodded solemly, her eyes on the ground. He turned away from her to Itachi, who'd stayed silent the entire time.

"Itachi."

Itachi let his gaze wander over to Madara.

"I want you to watch her." Madara told him.

"Why me?" Itachi asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"You're the only one here I can trust with a prize like this." Madara chuckled eerily.

A chill ran up Misaki's spine when she heard the way he said the word 'prize.' She was just a toy to him, something to use at his will.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Do not let her out of your sight, for any reason at all. You will take her with you on missions." Madara ordered.

Itachi inwardly twitched a little at the way Madara was ordering him around, but on the outside, his face was emotionless as usual. He only nodded his head to Madara.

"Good." Madara said cheerfully. "Now, go. I have things to do." He waved them off with his hand.

Itachi turned from Madara, rolled his eyes and started back the way they'd came.

Misaki immediately followed after Itachi, not wanting to be near Madara any longer. She'd already have to be around him enough as it was, considering the circumstances.


	3. The Girl

Chapter three!  
I'm sorry, this one kind of sucks.  
Even so, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Misaki and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

"So… Who's the girl? Why is she with us?" A rather tall man, who was very blue… And looked very much like a shark, asked. He wore the same cloak as Itachi did, so Misaki knew he was a part of the same group that Itachi was in. Whatever that was. She didn't recall hearing the name of it.

She learned that this man's name was Kisame… And that, like the other men she'd met since being grabbed by Orochimaru, he frightened her. Just the way he grinned… Like he was crazy, which he most likely was.

Itachi spared him a brief glance, his gaze almost immediately back on the path ahead of him. "Leader's orders."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What would the Leader want with a useless girl like her?"

Misaki bit her lip at that, her eyes on the ground in front of her as they walked. She wasn't THAT useless. Maybe to a bunch of crazy, powerful looking people like them she was, since she wasn't an all powerful ninja.

Itachi didn't give Kisame a vocal answer, just a mere, slight shrug of his shoulders.

Kisame nodded. "Ah." Then a grin came to his face when he looked back at her, pausing in his walking.

Misaki had glanced up just in time to see the grin Kisame sent her way. It caused several chills to go up and down her spine, making her stop in her tracks. She shuddered slightly, trying not to let Kisame notice that she had. But he did notice, and it only caused his grin to widen. She was afraid of him, and he knew it. He appeared to enjoy that she was.

"Can we kill her?" He asked Itachi, his eyes never leaving Misaki's trembling frame.

And her trembling only got worse when he asked that question. She had no doubt that he'd kill her if he was given the chance. He would enjoy every second of it.

Itachi's walking stopped, being quite a few paces ahead of Kisame and Misaki. "No one is allowed to lay a hand on her."

Relief began to run through her body at Itachi's words. She was somewhat safe… For now.

"Damn." Kisame chuckled. "I would have had fun killing her… Even if her chakra isn't much of a meal for Samehada."

Misaki silently gulped, eyes just wide with fear, the relief in her body disappearing just as quickly as it came.

"Kisame…" Itachi looked at him without moving his head, just turning his eyes Kisame's way.

"Fine." Kisame chuckled. "I'll stop. You're too serious, Itachi."

Itachi stayed silent, not bothering to answer Kisame, turning and resuming his walking.

Kisame let out another chuckle and started walking again as well.

It took Misaki a couple of minutes, but she followed after the two men, jogging to catch up with them. Once she was behind them, she slowed down to a walk. Her hands laced together behind her back. She didn't know where they were going, just that they were going somewhere, and that she had to follow them.

Not long after Madara had dismissed her and Itachi, Kisame had come along and said that they were supposed to go somewhere for Madara. Kisame wouldn't say where with her present, so she was briefly left alone so Kisame could fill Itachi in on the details.

She hadn't enjoyed being left alone s she didn't know what exactly was in that place, but she wasn't about to argue. They were both very intimidating and she didn't want to upset either of them.

Now, they had her following them to some unknown place. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know where they were going. Who knew with them? And with Madara being the one who wanted them to go there…

She followed them silently, her hands laced together behind her back. The two men weren't saying anything either. Not so much as the crinkling sound of a leaf came from them.

It was starting to get dark when they stopped to make camp. Kisame took a seat underneath one of the trees and Itachi sat beneath one of the other ones. Misaki bit her lip and glanced between the two men, before taking a seat under a tree to Itachi's right. She curled her legs under her, placing her hands in her lap.

Itachi glanced at her, before going back to staring at nothing. Kisame also spared her a look, but it wasn't just a glance. He let a creepy grin come to his face, waiting for her to see it.

Misaki looked at the scenery around her, her eyes soon stopping on Kisame. A chill went up and down her spine when she saw the grin on Kisame's face causing her to quickly look in another direction.

Kisame smirked. He really enjoyed scaring the poor girl. It was his new second favorite thing to do. Her reactions were what made it so enjoyable. The way she shuddered and trembled in fear. The way her eyes widened as she did. It was a wonderful sight… To see someone afraid of him. It gave him a weird thrill that he just enjoyed to no end. Though it wasn't as much of a thrill as actually killing a person. Now that gave him a real thrill that he couldn't get enough of. The blood pouring from their bodies as he injured them. Samehada absorbing their chakra. It was even more enjoyable than terrifying people. And Samehada got to enjoy it too because it got to absorb their chakra.

She rubbed her upper arm awkwardly, biting her lip and trying not to meet Kisame's gaze or ever look in his direction. She really didn't want to see another one of his grins. She'd had enough of them for one day. A yawn escaped the confines of her throat. Sleep was tugging at her, even with her earlier short nap, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep with those two around. Well, at least with Kisame around. Itachi didn't appear as If he would do anything to her. But Kisame on the other hand… If given the chance…

Her eyes slowly closed though, her back slumping against the tree trunk behind her to support her. She couldn't keep herself from starting to drift away. Within moments, she'd fallen asleep.

xXx

When she woke up the next morning, Itachi wasn't there. But Kisame was. Fear instantly spread throughout her body, causing her to wake up completely very quickly. Kisame wasn't the person she wanted to be stuck alone with and he could easily do something to her when Itachi wasn't around to stop him, even if it meant getting in trouble. Well, her being awake or not being allowed to wouldn't be able to stop him, but at least she would be alert enough to know he was going to try something.

"Awake, I see." Kisame spoke, staring straight at her.

"Yes." She murmured her reply, not wanting to be rude especially since he frightened her, she didn't want to piss him off. She wasn't even looking at him. She was looking off to the side. There was a bush there that had suddenly captured her interest the moment Kisame spoke to her.

A smirk came to Kisame's face and a chuckle almost left his lips, but he decided not to mess with her just yet.

As she stared at the oh so interesting bush, she vaguely wondered where Itachi had run off to. Partly because she was curious and partly because she didn't want it to be too long that he was gone and have Kisame decide that her blood would look nice pooling on the ground. She hoped he'd be back soon. He, and the fact that she was around on this Leader's orders, seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive with Kisame around.

"Itachi went to get some food not that long ago." Kisame spoke again after a while, watching her. "After he gets back, we're leaving again."

Misaki merely nodded her head, not wanting to speak to him unless she had no other choice and she absolutely had to.

"I still don't see what the Leader would want with a useless girl like that… What could he possibly want with her?" Kisame said to himself. He was curious. She didn't look like much and she obviously had no ninja training whatsoever. What was she needed for?

But she still heard it, though she made no action to show that she had. It was starting not to bother her to hear him call her useless. Perhaps that's because he'd called her useless quite a few times the previous day. Or could it be that she was starting to see it that way? All she was there for was because she had some ability, that she might not even be able to use for all she knew since she didn't know anything about it or that she'd had it until Madara mentioned it, that that Madara wanted. What other use did they really have for her besides this Saigen?

She sat there awkwardly, still not looking any where near Kisame's direction, waiting for Itachi to get back. How long had it been since he'd left anyways? All Kisame said was not that long ago. That wasn't much to go by. But she still waited patiently, okay maybe not so patiently, for him to get back. Her stomach grumbled and her cheeks tinted. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten since the day before or maybe a bit longer than that. She couldn't remember.

Her head snapped up when she heard the faint crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs. It was a couple minutes before anything came into view, but when something did, it was Itachi. He seemed to be carrying a few fish and it looked like they had already been cooked.

He tossed one to Kisame who easily caught it without a word to Itachi. Kisame eagerly bit into the fish and began to devour it, not seeming to care about the bones in it.

A small shudder went up Misaki's spine when she actually looked over at Kisame to see how he was eating the fish. She only had because she'd been watching the fish in Itachi's grasp. She wondered how could Kisame eat the bones as well. Wouldn't one get stuck in his throat? Wouldn't he choke? Apparently not because he had every last part of his fish gone within a couple minutes.

Her gaze went from Kisame to Itachi who was standing right in front of her, holding a fish out to her.

"Th-Thank you." She murmured, glancing up at him as she took it from him and looked at her lap again.

He said nothing in return to her thanks, just sat beneath his tree and began to eat his own fish.

She looked away from him and at her own fish. She slowly lifted it up to her mouth and took a small bite from it. It was actually pretty good. She took more bites from it until it was completely gone except for the bones, her empty stomach thanking her for the food it was receiving. She couldn't the bones like Kisame could.

And apparently Itachi couldn't either because the bones to his fish lay on the ground beside him. She did the same, placing the left over bones on the ground next to her, then folding her hands together in her lap.

After a few minutes, Itachi stood up from where he'd been sitting. He glanced around, his eyes only pausing briefly on Kisame who stood up as soon as Itachi had looked at him. Then his gaze fell on Misaki who was still sitting down.

It took her a couple of minutes to notice, but she felt someone watching her so she looked up and saw it was Itachi. Her cheeks heated up since he was just staring at her. His gaze was so intense.

"Get up." He ordered.

"O-Okay." She softly squeaked, immediately obeying him and getting on her feet, brushing the dirt off of her dress.

He watched her for a moment more, than headed off in a random direction through the forest. Kisame was quick to follow him. But Misaki had to somewhat jog to catch up with the two of them. They were really quick on their feet when they wanted to be. She managed to keep up with them just fine though, only having to go a bit faster every now and then to keep up.


	4. Town

I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter!  
I hope you enjoy it.  
Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Misaki, Sayuri and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

A couple hours after they'd started back on their way again, Misaki could just barely see a town in the distance. She squinted her eyes a bit to try to see the town better. Maybe she could recognize something, but it was still too far away for her to recognize anything yet. Even though she knew that if she recognized anything or anyone, she couldn't do anything. Itachi and Kisame were with her. There was nothing she could do with them around, and there was no way they would let her do anything to attract attention.

Once they were closer to the town, Itachi slowed down until he stopped. Kisame followed suit and Misaki stopped as well, a couple of feet behind the two men.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Misaki, his cold eyes on her frame.

She shivered lightly. Kisame frightened her, but he was nothing compared to Itachi's cold, emotionless stare. His stare didn't scare her; so much as it chilled her to the very core of her being.

"You will walk through the town." He told her, not taking his eyes off of her, making eye contact with her. "You're not to talk to anyone. If you must, you will not tell them anything, understand?"

Misaki gently and nervously bit her bottom lip, nodding her head, keeping her gaze on the ground. She couldn't handle meeting his cold gaze any longer. "Yes."

"Good. Now get going." Kisame spoke this time, smirking at her.

She glanced at Kisame, but said nothing to him as she started walking again and stepped past the two men, though she still wasn't completely sure Kisame was a man. An overgrown fish with legs, yes. She could feel their gazes almost burning holes into her back.

Her stride continued into the town until she couldn't feel their gazes on her frame anymore, glancing around as she walked. There were many different buildings, shops and food stands. The aroma coming from the food stands was making her stomach rumble in hunger. It all smelt so good, but she didn't have any money to buy anything. Sure, she'd had that fish earlier in the morning, but it hadn't been very big, and all she'd been doing since they finished eating was walk. There hadn't been any breaks, so that worked up an appetite.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked longingly at all of the different food stands. It was a shame. It all did look every good. She looked away and stared ahead of her. It was no good to keep looking. That would only make her want it more. She spared once last glance at the food stands.

As she was glancing back ahead of her, her shoulder collided with something. She gasped, her head snapping to look at what she'd bumped into.

It was a girl who appeared about her age. She had long, light blue hair that flowed down to her hips, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. Her clothes were shades of blue as well. The top was sleeveless and it wrapped over itself on her chest, making almost a V-neck, and was light blue in color with a small dark blue and white flower pattern on it. It had blue lining on the edges of the fabric. The skirt matched the top, being light blue with dark blue lining and small dark blue and white flowers. There were slits in the sides of her skirt, going up to her hips. Misaki could just barely see a pair of dark shorts under her outfit.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" Misaki bowed slightly, smiling apologetically at the other girl.

She sent a smile Misaki's way and shook her head. "It's alright."

"Are you sure?" She frowned a bit in worry.

"Yes, I'm sure." The blue haired girl smiled again, resting her hand on her hip. "I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure…" Misaki trailed off slightly, giving a small smile in return.

"I am. I'm Sayuri." The girl introduced herself.

"My name is Misaki." Misaki introduced herself in return with a small smile. She glanced around, her eyes lingering on one of the food stands for a moment before they landed on Sayuri again.

"Would you like to get something to eat? My treat." Sayuri offered, smiling.

"Oh, no! I couldn't!" Misaki shook her head, waving her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Come on, I insist." Sayuri told her.

"If you're sure…" Misaki trailed off. She didn't want Sayuri wasting her money.

"I am, and before you say it's a waste of money, it's not." Sayuri said with a light laugh.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Misaki blinked at the other girl, a look of confusion on her face.

"I could just tell by the look on your face. Now, where would you like to eat?" Sayuri asked, looking around, before looking back at Misaki.

"No, you can pick where to eat. I mean, you're paying after all." Misaki smiled.

Sayuri gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Alright. Does ramen sound good?"

Misaki nodded her head. "Yeah. That's fine."

In a matter of moments, the two were sitting at a table outside with two bowls of ramen placed in front of them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sayuri asked, eating some of the noodles from her bowl.

"Just passing through." Misaki answered.

"By yourself?" Sayuri asked again, around a mouthful of noodle.

"No." Misaki shook her head, eating some of her own food. This place had some really good ramen.

"Oh, that's good. It can get dangerous traveling on your own if you're not trained. Who are you here with then?" Sayuri tilted her head to the side.

"Oh… Um…" Misaki bit her lip. She wanted to kick herself. She'd spoken without thinking, and Itachi had told her not to say anything. Telling Sayuri that she wasn't traveling alone was probably too much information. She couldn't exactly tell Sayuri that she'd been kidnapped by some weird snake guy by the name of Orochimaru, 'saved' by some Akatsuki member named Itachi Uchiha, and the leader of said organization needed her for her supposed abilities, so now she had to travel with Itachi Uchiha and his weird fishlike partner. No, she couldn't tell her that. That would get her in trouble with Itachi and he might actually let Kisame hurt her. "My cousins."

"Oh, cool." Sayuri nodded her head, smiling a bit as she ate some more of her ramen. "Where are they?"

"Uh…" Misaki started to panic a little bit, shoving some noodles in her mouth to buy herself a few seconds to figure out what to say. "They went off on their own to look around a bit. I told them I'd be fine, so they could go ahead and look around."

"Oh." Sayuri nodded her head. "That makes sense."

"What about you?" Misaki asked, eager to get away from that subject. She already had a feeling she would hear about it from Itachi, Kisame or both about letting it slip that she wasn't alone, even though she'd explained it.

"Hmm?" Sayuri finished off the last of her bowl, her head tilted slightly at Misaki as she pushed her ramen bowl away from her a little bit.

"Are you here alone?" She clarified for her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm traveling by myself." Sayuri replied.

"Is that safe?" Misaki asked, a bit worried for the other girl's safety. "You did say it could be dangerous…"

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Sayuri assured her with a smile, waving her hand dismissively in the air as if it were nothing. "I'm alright on my own. I can take care of myself pretty well."

"Well… That's good." Misaki smiled with a slight nod of her head. Even if Sayuri had said she wasn't alright on her own, she couldn't exactly invite her to come with her. How would Itachi and Kisame react to that? She shuddered at the thought of it. They would be really mad probably. Itachi might actually let Kisame hurt her, and she didn't want that.

Sayuri reached her arms out in front of her and proceeded to stretch, letting out a happy sigh when she felt the joints in her arm pop. "Ahh, that felt nice." She muttered.

Misaki had just finished her own food, pushing her bowl away and resting her hands in her lap.

"Done?" Sayuri asked, letting her arms fall onto the table.

Misaki nodded her head. "Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite."

"Good." Sayuri smiled as she stood to her feet. Then she pulled out a small wallet, placing the amount of money on the table.

Misaki stood up as well, brushing the invisible dirt off of the skirt of her dress. "I'm sorry, but I really must be on my way." She bowed slightly to Sayuri. If she took too long to meet back up with Itachi and Kisame, they wouldn't be happy with her.

"No, it's alright." Sayuri gave a slight wave of her hand, not seeming to be bothered by it at all. "You probably have to meet up with your cousins, right?"

Misaki gave her a sheepish smile and nodded her head, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah… They'll flip if I don't meet with them on time."

"I'll catch you later then." Sayuri waved at Misaki as she turned, beginning to walk in off in a random direction. "Maybe we'll run into each other another time, huh?"

Misaki waved back at her with a small smile. "Yeah, maybe." It would have been a nice thought, to run into Sayuri again. Sadly, she probably never would see the other girl again. Who knew what Madara was going to do with her once he had used her 'power' as much as he wanted? She didn't really want to think about it, but then again, she kind of wanted to know what to expect when his use for her came to an end.

"Bye." Sayuri called over her shoulder, briefly looking at Misaki with a smile before she looked straight ahead.

"Bye." Misaki called back, watching Sayuri's back until she couldn't see the other girl's form anymore. She was just making sure that Sayuri wouldn't try following her. Then she proceeded towards the exit of the town.

It took her a bit of time to get to the exit. She paused for a moment, glancing back into the town of bustling people. A sense of longing went throughout her body. She missed the Land of Wave, all of the people she knew. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She slowly turned her head to look ahead of her again and she kept walking, leaving the town and venturing back into the forest.

A couple of minutes passed, and she didn't see Itachi or Kisame at all. Maybe they forgot about her? No. That would never happen. A rustling of leaves came from behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see what it was, but nothing was there. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders a bit. It must have been an animal or something. She turned around and ran right into something. A mix between a squeak and yelp left her lips as she fell backwards on her behind. She rubbed her sore bottom and looked up to see what she had run into.

Her eyes met a pair of red ones, with three small black dots surrounding the pupil. Her eyes trailed over the face the eyes belonged to. It was Itachi she had run into, and he didn't look to be very happy with her. His face was emotionless, for now, but the look in his eyes said something else. She bit her lip, hard, gulping softly. He wasn't pleased with her. Not one little bit. That much was obvious.

"U-Uh… H-Hi…" She stammered quietly, though she was sure that he heard her. She wasn't really sure what else to do. She hadn't even gotten up off of the ground yet.


	5. Consequences

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story.  
I've just had no inspiration to write the last while.  
But, hopefully I'm getting back into writing again. :)  
I've even been trying to work on a new story, so that may be out soon as well.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. ****I only own Misaki, Sayuri and the storyline. **If I owned Naruto... Well, Itachi is my favorite. Imagine it for yourselves.

* * *

Misaki's eyes glanced around at anything she could. Anything so she didn't have to see that look in Itachi's eyes. She caught sight of Kisame now. He was standing a few feet behind Itachi, and he had a smirk on his face. What was he smirking for?

"Get up." Itachi spoke calmly, just loud enough for her to hear.

Slowly, she began to rise to her feet. She bit her lip lightly, before she made eye contact with Itachi again. A chill went up her spine. The look in his eyes hadn't changed at all, and it was starting to frighten her. The deafening silence wasn't helping either.

Neither Itachi nor Kisame said anything. Itachi merely kept his eyes on her, and Kisame still had that smirk on his face, almost as if he knew something she didn't.

"Uh…" She murmured, rubbing the upper arm of her right arm with her left hand, beginning to feel uneasy. Her eyes trailed away from Itachi, settling on the ground for a moment as she found herself wishing one of them would do something. Anything. Okay, almost anything.

When her eyes trailed up from the ground, Itachi wasn't standing in front of her. There was no sign of him. Her eyes quickly darted in every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of him somewhere, but to no avail. He was no where to be seen. Where did he go?

A gasp left her lips as she was suddenly slammed against the trunk of a tree. The back of her head collided with the tree trunk, and she winced, slumping against it. "A-Ah…" She reached up to rub the back of her head. Then she stood up, moving to step away from the tree, but before she had a chance to, a hand clasped around her neck, forcing her against the tree trunk again.

Her eyes widened as her hands flew up the hand around her neck, pulling at it as she coughed a bit. She trailed her eyes up the arm only to find the face of Itachi Uchiha. He had slammed her into the tree, but why?

"Wh-What…" She managed to stammer. She couldn't stop the fear from running throughout her body. It took all of her energy to keep from trembling.

"I thought you were told…" He started quietly, though there was something ominous about his tone of voice. "Not... To tell any one anything…"

"I-I didn't!" She squirmed against the grip he had on her. It wasn't extremely tight to where she was choking, but it was enough to insure that she wasn't able to get away from his grip.

"Don't lie…" He murmured, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I'm not." She let out a slight whimper, an almost pleading tone to her voice.

"You talked to a girl. You told her you weren't traveling alone…" He told her, tightening his grip on her lightly.

She pulled at his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, not that it did much good. His hand wouldn't budge at all. "I… But…"

He kept his gaze on her, almost as if daring her to try to lie to him.

"I… I'm sorry…" She whispered. Her hands slipped from his wrist, and her shoulders had begun to shake lightly.

He watched her for a moment, before pressing her harder against the tree briefly. Then he pulled his hand back.

She slid down the trunk of the tree until she was sitting on the ground. She reached up and gingerly rubbed her neck, staring down at her lap. The sound of a chuckle caught her attention though, and she looked up.

Kisame was standing a few feet from her. Of course he found it amusing. There was still a smirk on his face, but there was something different about this one. It was more… Twisted. More sadistic.

"Come on. Get up, girl." Kisame told her.

She slowly stood up, not meeting Kisame's gaze.

"Come then." Kisame smirked, turning around and heading in that direction. Itachi had already started walking.

Misaki bit her lip, slowly following after the two men.

xXx

It had been a while since Sayuri had left that little town where she'd met Misaki. It was a shame that she'd had to go. She seemed like such a nice girl.

"She was sweet." She murmured to herself with a small smile, looking down at the ground for a moment. But her head snapped up when she felt the presence of another person in front of her.

"Hn." His gaze trailed up. Onyx eyes met emerald eyes. "Who are you?" He was on his way back to meet up with his team, even though they rather irritated him at times.

Her light blue hair flowed around her before lightly resting against her back and falling to her waist, giving the male in front of her a once over. "Who are YOU?"

"What's it to you?" A slight smirk came to his face.

She rolled her eyes. "You asked me first." She pointed out, placing a hand on her hip.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." There was a smug look in his eyes to match his smirk, as if waiting for her to revel in the greatness of the Uchiha name he possessed.

Her eyebrow arched. What was with that smugness? So what if he was an Uchiha? He wasn't all that just because he was. She wasn't one to praise someone just because of their name. It didn't mean that they themselves were great. Besides, she'd heard about him around the towns she'd been through. He was the traitor of Konoha. "My name is Sayuri."

He eyed her for a moment. She didn't look to be that much to him. But his gaze soon snapped to the right, away from her. They weren't alone anymore.

She looked away from Sasuke and glanced in the direction that he was looking at. "Someone's here…" She murmured, preparing herself for an attack, slowly craning her body around so her back was facing Sasuke's back. She crouched down slightly, getting into a defensive position.

He nodded his head silently, not looking away from that spot, getting into a defensive stance as well. His hand was subtly placed on the hilt of his sword, just in case he needed to use it.

"Looks like we'll have to work together on this…" She muttered to him, briefly glancing over her shoulder at him and slowly turning so she was also facing the man who'd appeared in front of them.

"Guess so." He didn't appear to be too concerned about needing her help.

"There's only one." She glanced around while Sasuke kept an eye on the man. She couldn't sense anyone else around, but that didn't mean that he didn't have back up coming. He was watching them and had appeared for a reason.

"Yeah…" Sasuke slowly nodded his head, never taking his eyes off the man.

"What do you want?" She called out, eyeing him for a moment, trying to see if she could tell his strength by observing him. He had a shuriken holster on his left leg, but that was the only thing on his person. There was no telling what he had up his sleeve.

A smirk etched onto the man's features. "What I want…"

She quirked an eyebrow. Just what did he want? And what was he planning?

"Is your blood to be splattered all over the ground!" He laughed manically.

She stared at him like he was crazy, which he obviously was. Sasuke was looking at him the same way she was, as if he was insane. But that could have been because the man thought he could take down an Uchiha.

"As if you could take me down." Sasuke scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I will! So I can see the blood pooling under your body!" He let out another twisted, evil laugh as he pulled a dagger from somewhere in his coat.

Sayuri slowly moved her hand towards the holster on her right thigh that contained senbon needles. It was obvious this guy wasn't leaving without a fight. Well, a fight was what he was going to get.

Sasuke grasped the hilt of his sword, slowly pulling it from its sheath. He knew he was going to have to use it now.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked Sasuke, seeing that they would be working together.

Sasuke said nothing to her, his mind racing to think of a plan to defeat this man.

The man smirked, racing towards them, his blade aimed towards Sasuke. But Sasuke was much faster than him and easily dodged, the blade of his sword clashing with the blade of the man's dagger.

The man moved back from Sasuke's sword, his eyes shifting from Sasuke to Sayuri. He observed her for a second, but only a second. He took another step back, springing off of the ground towards her, dagger aimed at her.

Sayuri stood still while he came at her, causing Sasuke to wonder about her sanity, though he wasn't one to talk about sanity. At the last second, she blocked his dagger with one of her senbon needles, the dagger's blade scraping against the needle. She put all the force she could into it, pushing against the dagger with all her might, trying to get him back.

It worked. He jumped back in front of her. But he was already caught in her trap and that made a smirk come to her face.

Sasuke eyed her. Just what was she planning?

She lifted her hands up, eyes closed, quickly performing hand signs, murmuring to herself as she did them.

Sasuke eyed her. He was actually curious what jutsu she was going to use.

She did the final hand sign and her eyes snapped out. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Many different sheets of ice began to form around the three until they were in the shape of a dome.

His eyes widened at the sight of that. He hadn't seen that technique since he'd gone to the Land of Waves with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. How did she have this technique? It was a Kekkei Genkai…

The man was now frozen in fright. He hadn't been expecting that. "Wh-What are you?" He stammered.

She chuckle, a slight smirk on her lips. "I'm human… A shinobi. This is my special technique."

"N-Never mind!" He shrieked. "There's no way I'm going up against that!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you challenged me." The smirk on her face grew and the man's fear increased as well.

"I-I give!" He cowered, staring at her with wide scared eyes.

"I think it's a bit too late for that." She chuckled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The man stood there, cowering in his shoes, staring at her in complete and utter terror.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and letting the mirrors dissipate. "Get out of here before I change my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him.

The man took no time in racing off, eager to get away from this woman.

"Moron." She muttered, glancing to the empty space where he used to be.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I told you my name." She replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"How do you have that Kekkei Genkai?" He questioned.

She sent a weird look his way. "I was born with it. How else would I have it?"

Sasuke merely eyed her. How could she have the same Kekkei Genkai as Haku? All of his family members were dead.

* * *

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it! :D  
And... I feel I should point at that Sayuri having Crystal Ice Mirrors is NOT her being related to Haku.  
I have a plan for this. :)  
Let me know what you thought!


End file.
